My Hands
by eragon23860
Summary: Inspired by the song by David Archuleta. Chad is starring in a movie that could make him even bigger than Zac Efron. Sonny is his love interest. Together, they will face their pasts, their future, and maybe, just maybe, they'll find love. ** Chad/Sonny**
1. Chapter 1

**Chad sighed, staring at himself in the mirror. But it wasn't his face that was on his mind. It was **_**hers**_**. Sonny Munroe. The one girl in the world that **_**he **_**wanted was also the one girl in the world that **_**didn't **_**want him. Talk about irony.**

**Chad remembered the first day he'd seen her. She hadn't seen him, but he's seen her. She had been dazzled merely by a giant mural of herself. Chad laughed at the memory.**

**After that he's tried to forget the beautiful face that had seemed to tattoo itself into his mind. But that was impossible that day in the cafeteria when he'd stared into those big, brown eyes. Yeah, she's been dressed in a fat suit. But, still. He'd seen past that, and he stared at the face that he couldn't forget.**

**But he had to. He had to forget all about 'Sonny Munroe'. He didn't have a choice. He couldn't let her know anything about the real Chad Dylan Cooper. He knew that if she asked him, he couldn't lie to her. He couldn't resist her beautiful, innocent smile.**

"**Chad, we got a call from Frank." Chad's best friend called into his dressing room. "He said that he found a female lead for **_**Destiny's Calling.**_**"**

" **Who?" Chad asked, turning around in his chair.**

"**Some girl named Sonny Munroe."**

**Oh, this was going to be fun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

*Just a little blurb. Thanks for reading, and reviewing. Glad to know I'm appreciated. :) BTW, I don't own it. Okay, blurb over.

"**Are you kidding me?" Sonny screamed. "**_**HE'S **_**playing my Greg?" **

"**Calm down, Sonny." Michelle, Sonny's agent, said hastily. **

**Sonny grimaced. She couldn't picture that pompous, arrogant, almost-kind of-okay-amazingly hot jerk playing the sweet, charming, and funny Greg Simmons.**

"**I can't calm down, Michelle." She said. She was nearing frantic. "I don't want to play Erika if he's gonna play Greg!"**

"**Sweetie, you signed a contract." Michelle said apologetically. "Besides, I thought you thought he was cute." Michelle looked pleading, her light blue eyes searching for some hint of truth in her statement. She found it.**

**Sonny felt a pang in her chest. But it wasn't because of anger. It because of him. His beautiful eyes that had mesmerized her that moment in the cafeteria when she'd first stared into the. But the crush had soon faded, and Sonny was back to hating that three-named jerk (hot as he may be) like any sensible So Random! cast member.**

"**I knew it!" Michelle beamed. "You do think he's cute."**

"**That doesn't mean he's not a jerk!" Sonny snapped defensively. Michelle laughed, and sat a script down beside Sonny.**

"**Whatever." She chuckled. "Just learn your lines. We start filming tomorrow."**

**Sonny watched as Michelle walked out. She looked down at her script, and flipped it open to the first page. **

**Well, this should be fun. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

*Yep. You guys are getting multiple chapters. Because I'm nice, and because I'm bored. This is where the chapters start to get longer. Okay, blurb over.

Song I listened to while writing this chapter:

Every Time We Touch by Cascada

"**So this is it." Sonny muttered, looking out over the sunny meadow. This was where they were filming the movie version of her very favorite book.**

"**Hey, stranger." A familiar voice said from behind her. Sonny scowled. **

"**What do you want, Chad?" Sonny spat venomously. She turned, and looked at him. She couldn't help but notice that her heart skipped a beat. She instantly reprimanded herself.**

**Chad looked hurt, but just for a second. He sighed, pushing a strand of his light, dirty blonde hair behind his ear.**

"**I wanted to say I'm sorry." **

"**Well, this is what I say to that-" Sonny stopped for a second. "Wait, what?"**

"**I wanted to say I'm sorry." He repeated with a little smirk. "For everything I've done to you and your friends." He took a step closer to her. Sonny smiled, once again lost in his beautiful eyes.**

"**Thanks for that." She said. She smiled. Maybe there was an inch of good in Chad Dylan Cooper.**

**Chad looked forward at the set.**

"**Are you ready?" He asked, looking into her eyes again. **

"**I think so." She said. **

"**I'll see you on set then." He said, just before walking away.**

"**No." Sonny muttered. "I don't think I am ready. Not for this, anyway."**

**Now that I think about it, she thought, he is pretty cute.**

**____________________________________**

"**You ready to start filming?" The makeup artist asked as she powdered Sonny's face. Sonny smiled, accidentally getting powder in her lip gloss. She sputtered, than laughed.**

"**I guess so." She said, as the short, stocky woman dabbed the dark lip gloss off and re-applied it. **

"**You don't sound so sure." She said, smiling. Sonny sighed. **

"**I'm not." She admitted. The little makeup artist smirked triumphantly.**

"**Let me guess." She said. "You're not scared of the movie, or who's in it. You're scared of yourself."**

"**Wow." Sonny said, smiling. "You're good."**

"**It's a talent." The makeup artist said, not-so-modestly. Sonny laughed.**

"**Actors on set!" The directors called out. Sonny hustled over to the set as the makeup artist scuttled off. **

"**Alright." The director said. Lisa Tuttle. The biggest, and most beautiful, director in Hollywood. It was an honor to work with her. Lisa looked at Sonny, and then at Chad. Sonny hadn't even noticed that he was behind her.**

"**You, Sonny." She said. "This is the scene where you first meet Greg." Sonny nodded. Lisa looked at Chad.**

"**You. You're interested, but kind of wary." She turned back to Sonny. "You're definitely interested, but you're kind of scared, because it seems like he can see the real you."**

**Sonny nodded, and Lisa walked over to her chair. **

"**And, action!" Chad looked at her, a goofy smirk plastered on his face.**

"**Why, hello there." He said charmingly. Sonny smiled. **

"**What's up, pretty boy?" She asked flirtatiously. Chad looked kind of stunned. He's good, she thought. She could barely tell he was acting.**

"**The sky, last time I checked." He said, making eye contact. Sonny felt like moving away from his gaze, but she couldn't. That's not what Erika was supposed to do.**

"**Get some new jokes." She said hastily. "Or are we living in 1954?" **

"**Ouch." He said, laughing. Sonny was infuriated. How dare he mock her? He was fun making of her!**

"**You know," She added, taking a step closer to him. He took a step back, nearly tripping. "You're not anything like what I pictured living in this place." **

"**This place?" He asked. Sonny rolled her eyes. **

"**You know," She said. "The potato chip crumb on the map? Blink and you'll miss it?" Chad smiled.**

"**Well Perfect City, Idaho just got a little bit more perfect." He said. Sonny looked a bit stunned.**

"**Why?" That wasn't a line from the script. It was from the book! Was that even allowed?**

**He stepped closer to her. She could practically feel his breath on her skin as she stared into his beautiful, stunning blue eyes.**

"**You're in it." He said, smiling. She smiled at him. She felt, right then, that maybe she'd been wrong about what she felt about Chad Dylan Cooper. Maybe he was more than just a stupid crush. Maybe he could be more.**

"**And....CUT!" Lisa yelled. Neither Chad not Sonny moved from that position. Sonny was positive that Chad would kiss her. The question was, would she like it?**

**Without warning, Chad stepped away. He looked over his shoulder at her as he was walking over to the cooler to get some water, though. That had to mean something.**

**Sonny touched her face where it was still warm from his breath. She smiled.**

"**They're falling in love." Heather, Lisa's assistant, murmured. **

"**I know." Lisa said. "That means we've got a hit on our hands."**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Okay guys... I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I've been really busy. But I hope that, if my readers are patient, I can finally make a dent in this puppy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Please don't sue me. I own nothing but the yogurt I am eating while I write this.**_

_**Song:**_

_**Anthem by Zebrahead**_

**Sonny POV**__

**I absolutely couldn't believe that I was here. At a party. With BEER. I never went to these stupid things. I mean, what was the point? I didn't drink.**

**Well, I knew what the point was this time. Three words; Chad Dylan Cooper. I had heard from Michelle that he would be here, and I sort of kind of wanted to see him. Just a quick peek at his perfect blue eyes. Then I was gone.**

"**Hey," some chick slurred at me as I walked towards the house where the party was. "Want some?" She sloshed the glass around beside me.**

"**No thanks," I said, pulling my jacked tight around my body. I wanted to find Chad already and get out of there.**

**I kept walking through the crowd of drunken idiots, and my ran my fingers through my hair. What was I doing here?**

**Just as I turned to leave, some guy stepped in front of me. I could see from the look on his face that he was totally hammered, but I couldn't really move. He kind of pinned me there.**

"**Want to party, sweetheart?" he asked, barely comprehensible. I was shaking. The guy was muscular, and he kind of scared me. "Because I want to party."**

"**No thanks," I stuttered. "I'm good. Actually, I kind of want to leave now - "**

"**No," he growled. He put a hand on my breast, and his eyes were horrible. Animalistic. **

**The guy picked his cup up, and dumped it all over me. I felt the cold, smelly liquid clinging to my white t-shirt, outlining my bra. My hair as drenched, too. It kind of sucked.**

"**Hey!" someone yelled. It was a familiar voice, and it made me feel a little better. Chad emerged from the crowd, looking strong, beautiful, and....angry. Really angry. **

"**Dude, what do you think you're doing?" His eyes fluttered to me. "And you! What do you think you're doing here?"**

**That kind of made me mad.**

"**You don't control me!" **

"**No, but I know you usually don't hang out here. If you did, you wouldn't be totally soaked in vodka."**

**He had a point, I guess.**

**While the drunk guy was stuttering - kind of teetering, actually – Chad latched onto my shoulder and pulled me through the crowd. Everyone let us through, and Chad pulled me to the parking lot.**

**We stopped in front of his car, and he unlocked the passenger seat.**

"**What are you doing?" I asked. **

"**Taking you home," he said, opening the door. He held it open for me, and waited sort of impatiently for me to get in.**

"**How do you know I didn't drive?" Chad rolled his eyes.**

"**You took a cab and tipped the driver a five. Am I right?" he asked. Wow. He was.**

"**How did you - " **

"**You're incredibly predictable, Sonny," Chad said with a dazzling smile. "Now get in the car."**

**I did what he said, climbing into the passenger seat, I actually kind of liked Chad's car. It smelled like cologne, and it was really clean. **

**He got in the driver's seat, and reached across my lap to open the compartment in front of me. As he did, his hand brushed my thigh accidentally and my heart skipped a beat.**

**Chad handed me a roll of paper towels.**

"**Here. You can clean up a little bit."**

"**Thanks," I said. Chad started the car, and pulled away from the party quickly. I stared out the window as I stared out of the window.**

"**So you're staying at the Hyatt, right?" he asked. I nodded. **

"**Predictability again?" I asked playfully.**

"**You're wearing you're room key around your neck."**

**I rose my hand up and felt my room key dangling from a chain around my neck so I wouldn't forget. I cursed myself inwardly for making such an idiot out of myself in front of Chad.**

**Chad stopped the car in front of the hotel, and got out of the car. He jogged around to the other side of the car (my side) and jerked my door open.**

"**My lady," he said with a smile. I laughed and climbed out.**

"**Thank you."**

**We entered the hotel, avoiding the strange stares from the staff as they realized that I was covered in liquor and being escorted to my room by a guy. A hot guy.**

**Chad showed me to my room – Room 292 – and stood outside with me as I unlocked it. As I went to step inside, Chad reluctantly turned to leave.**

"**Chad," I said. He turned around.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Do you want to come in?" I asked. **

**Chad thought for a minute, then said, "Sure."**

**We walked into the room, and I motioned for him to sit on the couch. He did, sitting awkwardly down. I laughed.**

"**What?" he chuckled.**

"**You look incredibly uncomfortable," I said. He laughed along with me. **

"**I am!"**

**I tossed him a can of Coca-Cola, and laughed some more as he opened it and took a gulp.**

"**Okay, so I'm going to take a quick shower and wash the vodka out of my hair. If that's okay, I mean." He was my guest. Was I supposed to entertain him?**

"**That's fine," he said. "You smell like booze. It's kind of gross." He smiled.**

"**Thanks, Chad. That's really sweet of you." He rolled his eyes.**

**I ran over to the bathroom and took the quickest shower of my life, slipping on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. **

**After I was dressed and I had pulled my wet hair up, I walked out of the hallway that lead to the sleeping area and into the living room/kitchenette, where Chad was nowhere to be find. **

**I took a few steps forward, and looked to see that Chad was staring out over the balcony. I smiled to myself. He looked beautiful as the moonlight caught every crevice and bump on his face. **

**With a sigh, I walked out onto the balcony.**

"**Chad?" He jumped, and I watched as he spun around to face me. "What are you looking at?"**

"**Everything," he said with a smile. "Want to see?"**

"**Sure," I said, walking up to the edge of the balcony.**

**Chad placed one hand on the middle of my back, and the other pointed out over the magnificent scene in front of me.**

"**See there?" he said. I did. You could just see the flashing lights of the city reflected off of the surface of the ocean. It was beautiful, like the sea itself was glowing.**

"**It's beautiful," I said.**

**Just then, I felt Chad's hand brush away a strand of hair that was dangling in my eyes, and sweep it behind my ear.**

"**Sorry," he stuttered when he realized what he'd done. "I – I have a little sister, and I'm just so used to - "**

"**You have a sister?" I asked. He looked kind of wary, jumpy. "What's her name?"**

"**Anna Marie Cooper," he said. I smiled.**

"**That's pretty," I said with a smile. He smiled, and his eyes wandered back out the sea.**

"**I wish I could be there for her more," he said. "She deserves better. I mean, she probably hates me."**

"**I don't think she does," I said. "I think she loves you. And I think you're a great brother." I paused, then smiled. "You know what? I think we should watch some movies."**

**Chad laughed, and our eyes met briefly. Something in my chest danced, almost like butterflies. It was.... nice.**

"**I think that sounds great." **


End file.
